Zul'Gurub
thumb|Zul'Gurubthumb|Zul'Gurub overhead view = Overview = * Introduced in patch 1.7. Background History Over a thousand years ago the powerful Gurubashi Empire was torn apart by a massive civil war. An influential group of troll priests, known as the Atal’ai, called forth the avatar of an ancient and terrible blood-god named Hakkar the Soulflayer. Though the priests were defeated and ultimately exiled, the great troll empire collapsed upon itself. The exiled priests fled far to the north, into the Swamp of Sorrows, where they erected a great temple to Hakkar in order to prepare for his arrival into the physical world. In time, the Atal’ai priests discovered that Hakkar’s physical form could only be summoned within the ancient capital of the Gurubashi Empire, Zul’Gurub. Unfortunately, the priests have met with recent success in their quest to call forth Hakkar — reports confirm the presence of the dreaded Soulflayer in the heart of the Gurubashi ruins. In order to quell the blood god, the trolls of the land banded together and sent a contingent of High Priests into the ancient city. Each priest was a powerful champion of the Primal Gods— Bat, Panther, Tiger, Spider, and Snake--but despite their best efforts, they fell under the sway of Hakkar. Now the champions and their Primal God aspects feed the awesome power of the Soulflayer. Any adventurers brave enough to venture into the foreboding ruins must overcome the High Priests if they are to have any hope of confronting the mighty blood god. Zul'Gurub is a 20-man raid instance located in the northeastern portion of Stranglethorn Vale. Features *Over 120 new Epic and Superior items, including a new five piece set for each class! *Players can build up their reputation with the new Zandalar Tribe faction in order to gain a variety of rewards! *Tons of Zul'Gurub quests available at the new base in Yojamba Isle! *Highly scripted boss encounters unlike any you've experienced before! *2.5 Day raid timer. Bosses Also see Strategy Guide, further below. A map of the instance including the bosses' locations can be found at wowguru. High Priestess Jeklik *High Priestess Jeklik (Bat Aspect) High Priestess Venoxis *High Priest Venoxis (Snake Aspect) High Priestess Mar'li *High Priestess Mar'li (Spider Aspect) Bloodlord Mandokir *Bloodlord Mandokir High Priestess Thekal *High Priest Thekal (Tiger Aspect) High Priestess Arlokk *High Priestess Arlokk (Panther Aspect) Jin'do the Hexxer *Jin'do the Hexxer Hakkar * Hakkar Hakkar is the final boss in Zul'Gurub. The surrounding priestesses grant him abilities if they are not killed: * Jeklik - unknown * Venoxis - unknown * Mar'li - unknown * Thekal - Enrage * Arlokk - Gouge (deaggros the main tank) After killing Hakkar, 2 random epics will drop as well as the Heart of Hakkar. This can be turned into the Zandalar tribe for one of 3 trinkets: * Zandalarian Hero Badge * Zandalarian Hero Charm * Zandalarian Hero Medallion Turning in the heart also buffs everyone in Stranglethorn Vale with Spirit of Zandalar: 10% movement speed, 5% dodge, and 15% to all stats 2 hrs. Persists through death. Spawnable Bosses * Gahz'ranka * Gri'lek / Renataki / Hazza'rah / Wushoolay Gahz'ranka is summoned by doing a quest for Nat Pagle that begins in Zul'Gurub. Down by the waters there is an abandoned camp with a clickable box which gives you the quest, then you need to go to Dustwallow Marsh and chat with Nat Pagle, come back and do some fishing and then you can summon the boss. Gri'lek's Blood, Renataki's Tooth, Hazza'rah's Dream Thread and Wooshoolay's Mane are required, besides a Punctured Voodoo Doll of your class, to create the epic class trinket, which is part of the Zul'Gurub class set. You first need to loot a voodoo doll from a hexed voodoo pile. Then you need an alchemist to learn the recipe by reading it off the tablet in the back of the edge of madness. He takes a blood of the heroes and a black lotus along with powerful and massive mojo to make a potion used to douse the flame. This then summons one of the four different bosses. Each of them only has two drops plus the quest item. At the moment they drop only one or two of the quest items per run. You can only summon one boss until the instance resets so it does take some time to get the four quest items. Loot Outside of normal boss drops, there are turn ins that can be done with the Zandalar Tribe for additional rewards. This loot requires combinations of Primal Hakkari items ("Paragons of Power"), Coins, Dolls, and Bijous. *Paragon - 1 random Paragon will drop from any boss (except Hakkar) *Bijou - random drop from trash mobs. *Coin - random drop from trash mobs. *Punctured Voodoo Doll - from actionable 'Hoodoo piles' scattered throughout the instance. These are class specific. The rewards are class specific and follow this theme: *1 Rare belt from "A Collection of Heads" quest at any faction level. *1 Rare armor piece at Friendly requiring 10 coins 2 bijous and 1 Paragon. *1 Rare armor piece at Honored requiring 10 coins 2 bijous and 1 Paragon. *1 Epic armor piece at Revered requiring 10 coins 2 bijous and 1 Paragon. *1 Epic trinket piece at any faction level requiring items from the Edge of Madness event (Spawnable bosses. *1 New Amulet of improving quality at each faction level. *Head and Leg enchants available at Friendly requiring a completed Arcanum, a Hoodoo doll, and a Paragon of Power. Druids Hunters Mages Paladins Priests Rogues Shamans Warlocks Warriors Epic Trinkets For each of the class epic trinkets you need the Punctured Voodoo Doll for your class, and one each of the quest items from the summoned bosses at the Edge of Madness (Gri'lek's Blood, Renataki's Tooth, Hazza'rah's Dream Thread and Wooshoolay's Mane). There is no minimum required faction. Each trinket has a 3 min cooldown and is one part of five of the class Zul'Gurub set. Class-specific Amulets For every new level of faction, each class gets a free Amulet whose quality is dependent on the level of faction achieved. Faction Recipes The Recipes can be bought at Rin'wosho the Trader on Yojamba Isle in the far northwest of Stranglethorn Vale. All recipes are BoP. All results are BoE. Alchemy * Greater Dreamless Sleep Potion - Friendly * Major Troll's Blood Potion - Honored * Mageblood Potion - Revered * Living Action Potion - Exalted Blacksmithing * Bloodsoul Gauntlets - Friendly * Darksoul Shoulders - Friendly * Bloodsoul Shoulders - Honored * Darksoul Leggings - Honored * Bloodsoul Breastplate - Revered * Darksoul Breastplate - Revered ** Important note 300 Blacksmithing is required not only to make but get the set bonuses Engineering * Bloodvine Lens - Friendly * Bloodvine Goggles - Honored Leatherworking * Primal Batskin Bracers - Friendly * Primal Batskin Gloves - Honored * Blood Tiger Shoulders - Honored * Blood Tiger Breastplate - Revered * Primal Batskin Jerkin - Revered ** Important note 300 Leatherworking is required not only to make but get the set bonuses Tailoring * Bloodvine Boots - Friendly * Bloodvine Leggings - Honored * Bloodvine Vest - Revered Enchants Class-specific Head/Leg Enchants For creating these enchants you need to be friendly with the Zandalar Tribe. Furthermore, you need a completed Dire Maul Arcanum of the indicated type and a Punctured Voodoo Doll specific to the class. The list below includes the items necessary for the Arcanum. The final turn-in requires the Punctured Voodoo Doll, the Dire Maul Arcanum, and the Primal Hakkari item. Shoulder Enchants You need to be exalted with the Zandalar Tribe and turn in 15 Zandalar Honor Tokens to get the enchants for shoulder items. More Info *Zul'Gurub strategy guide including all bosses. *Official Zul'Gurub Preview *Official WoW-Europe.com Preview *Official Zandalar Tribe Vendor Rewards *Official Zandalar Tribe Class Quest Rewards *Preview at WoW Guru *Zul'Gurub Guide at Goblin Workshop *ZG Strategy Guide at WhatAboutPP (currently offline, may not return.) ©2005 Blizzard Entertainment Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Stranglethorn Vale Category:Instance Category:News __NOEDITSECTION__